Killer Tech
by Just Crucio It
Summary: AU Felicity accidently joins the League of Assassins.


The sun was beating against her back and she pushed her black hair to the side, feeling the sweat running down her face.

Why did she ever let Cooper talk her into this? Sure, it was nice to take a vacation and Tibet was fascinating but it was hot and she didn't understand a single thing anyone was saying.

With a sigh Felicity leaned against the nearest vendor's cart, ignoring his cries of outrage. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was her own fault that she'd accepted an all expenses paid trip to Tibet from the mail without even knowing who sent it and she was going to suck it up and deal.

She slid down the side of the cart and shot a cheeky grin at the vendor when he glared at her but handed him a dollar bill for his trouble before sliding her shoes off her aching feet.

Slowly she lifted her feet into her lap and began to massage the sore spots, letting out a content moan.

She stayed like that for a while, listening to the hustle and bustle of the town when she felt someone kick her in the knee.

Startled, she blinked and looked up. Standing in front of her was a gorgeous but scary looking woman with dark skin and piercing black eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Am I in your way? I didn't mean to take up so much space, but my feet hurt and I got kicked out of my motel and I'm really not going to move."

Scary looked almost amused and she shook her head before kneeling in front of Felicity. "Felicity Smoak I presume? I am Nyssa Al Ghul and you will come with me."

Felicity blinked. "How do you know my name? Wait, are you the person who sent me the plane ticket?"

The woman, Nyssa, smirked. "You could say that. Now come along, we haven't got all day."

Felicity knew she really shouldn't follow some stranger she just met in a foreign country, but their was something about the woman that drew her in so she picked up her vans before jumping to her feet and following Nyssa as she manouvered through the crowd.

They seemed to walk for ever and Felicity was about ready to pass out. She tried to talk to her companion but the woman would just stare at her with a look that seemed to say 'I have no time for your petty words you peasant' so she stopped trying.

Soon the sun had started to set and they reached what Felicity thought of as the edge of civilization. Sure, the farther they walked the fewer buildings she'd seen, but now there was simply nothing. They stood in front of a giant mountain and Felicity let out a groan.

"Please tell me we are not hiking up that thing because I'm made for sitting in front of computer screens, not climbing incredibly huge mountains and I really think you don't want to be responsible for peeling me off the side of a mountain when I inevitably pass out and maybe die."

Nyssa shot her an exasperated glare. "Our transportation should be here shortly. Please refrain from passing out and maybe dieing."

Felicity put her head down but couldn't resist from saying quietly, "Well since you said please."

The sun had fully gone down by the time she saw a car heading towards them. It was an old truck that looked like it had escaped the eighties and was just waiting for the right moment to give up on life.

Felicity just stared at it for a moment but quickly moved into the vehicle when Nyssa opened the door and shot her a glare that could scare the devil himself.

They drove the windy roads, going farther and farther up the mountain. Felicity spent the ride silently freaking out and congratulating herself on being able to do anything silently.

She'd just begun to fall asleep when the truck halted to a stop. She jolted awake and managed to bump into Nyssa who just sent her an amused glance and helped her sit up then hopped out of the truck.

Quickly she follow the other woman, taking a moment to notice her surroundings and nearly fainted at what she saw.

There was a giant city actually carved into the mountain.

Felicity turned to see Nyssa's reactions but she didn't seem awed or surprised, instead strutting to the doors like she owned the place which she probably did. Just as she reached the giant building, she turned around. "Felicity Smoak, welcome to Nanda Parbat."

She had been in the hidden city for a week and was seriously considering that there was something incredibly wrong with her.

Nyssa had explained that her dad was the leader of an intense group that needed her select skills and she was their best bet because apparently she was _young and impressionable. _

And, oh yeah, the group was called the League of Assassins.

A freaking _league _of _assassins._

She was working for _assassins._

Of course she'd told Nyssa repeatedly that she was not interested but apparently taking the ticket and following Nyssa when she approached her on the street proved that she _was _interested and she couldn't leave because she no longer had an out.

Well frack.

So now she was stuck in a secret city(read:prison) in Tibet working for assassins and she didn't even know what they wanted her to do.

She made a promise to herself that she would never take Cooper's advice ever again.

It took another five days after she found out about the nature of her _employers_ for Nyssa to actually tell her what they wanted her to do.

The assassin burst into Felicity's room early,really incredibly _early, _in the morning and pulled her out from bed, announcing that it was time to begin.

Felicity sat up on the floor, blurry eyed and in a very bad mood. Hey, she wasn't a morning person. "Begin what? I've been here for two weeks and I don't even know what you want from me because apparently assassins are payed to be cryptic as well as murderers." Then she cursed her stupid mouth and ducked her head, waiting to get her neck broken by said murderer.

But instead of flying into a rage Nyssa laughed, actually _laughed. _It wasn't for long, wasn't very hard or loud, but it was a laugh all the same.

Felicity was so surprised to hear the sound she actually shrieked in fear which just resulted in what sounded like a snort.

"You'll find out what your mission is soon enough. Now get dressed; we really do not want to be late."

Ra's al Ghul was terrifying. He was the leader of the League and looked like he could break all her bones with nothing but his pinky.

"Ah so this is Felicity Smoak. So she passed then."

Felicity glanced between Ra's and Nyssa in confusion but they both ignored her and Nyssa nodded in affirmation. "Yes. She did surprisingly well although she did seem a little upset when I wouldn't tell her why she was here."

"Very well then. You think she will help us?"

Now Felicity was a little offended. "Excuse me, but _she _is standing right here. And I don't even know what you need help _with!"_

Nyssa looked up in what appeared to be exasperation while Ra's al Ghul scowled at her. "Do not speak unless you have something important to say." Then he turned back to Nyssa. "She appears stubborn which I suppose might come in handy but you must control it."

Nyssa nodded her head. "Does that mean you approve?"

"Yes. You have done well."

He stood from his seat and Felicity almost collapsed when she saw how tall he was. He was _huge! _Like Goliath huge.

"Felicity, you are now an an honorary member of the League. Congratulations. Now follow me and you'll _finally _find out what you are here for."

If he wasn't the leader of an assassination ring she'd think he was mocking her.

He moved towards the door out of the room and Nyssa motioned for her to follow. She did so, trying to control her beating heart. This was the strangest thing she'd ever been through.

She followed the two assassins through the hallway. They stopped at a door and Ra's held it open, motioning for her to enter.

Slowly she did so, looking around to make sure they wouldn't put a knife in her back. Once inside, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. The room was full of computers. Most of them were older models while a few were newer but they were all different and she couldn't control her excitement.

Ra's al Ghul seemed to notice for he smirked at her and gestured to the beauties. "We are used to doing things the old fashioned way, but it has recently came upon my attention that it would be in the League's best interest to have tech support. You're the top of your class at MIT and out of all of the candidates we've watched, you've seen the best option."

Felicity should have been upset at the suggestion that they had been stalking her, but she was much too wrapped up in the computers.

The two assassins were staring at her expectantly so she shrugged. "Beats killing people."

Her back hit the mat with a thug and she cried in pain. "I don't understand why I have to learn to fight. I'm just tech support, it's not like I have to go out to the field."

Nyssa took a step back and looked down at Felicity. "You are part of the League now. You need to be ready for anything and you have to grow your talents. We may find someone better than you with computers and then you will have to convince us that you're worth keeping or we will have to kill you."

Felicity was torn between being worried that they'd kill her or offended that they thought there was anyone better than her. She decided on a bit of both. "Ew. There's no one better than me, so please refrain from beheading me or burning me or whatever it is you do to kill people.

Nyssa rolled her eyes-actually rolled her eyes- then reached out to help her up. "Again. Your form is sloppy."

Felicity had been in Nanda Parbat for over a month when she realized that she hadn't spoken to Cooper in all the time she'd been there and he'd probably worry.

So when she entered the Death Star (yes, she named her computer room after a space station in Star Wars, shut up) she opened up email for the first time since entering Tibet and typed in her address and password. She waited for it to open, but instead of letting her in like it was supposed to, an alert popped up. _We're sorry, this account no longer exists _is what it said.

She spent the rest of the day figuring out what happened. She was not pleased at what she found.

She stalked through the halls like a woman on a mission and ignored all the scary assassins that tried to stop her, bursting into Nyssa's quarters. Normally she'd be worried about barging in on the highly trained and lethal assassin, but she was too frustrated to worry.

"You faked my death! That is just not right! You should never kill a girl off without her permission."

Nyssa looked up from her spot on the floor and rose her eyebrow so far up her head that Felicity thought it might fall off. "I am meditating. Now leave and don't enter without permission or your death will be very real."

Felicity scowled and crossed her arms, staying firmly where she was. "No. I'm not going anywhere till you explain why everyone thinks I died!"

The woman stood from her mat and approached Felicity, a deadly look on her face. Felicity gulped and took a step back. "We faked your death because you are now a member of the League. We could not risk anyone from your old life snooping around. We don't like messy deaths. Besides, what would you have said to them at the end of the summer when you didn't return to school? This is for the best. Now leave. You should be working with Narva anyways. Isn't she supposed to be teaching you Chinese?"

Felicity growled. "You should have at least told me you were going to make me dead! I would have really liked to have known. And yes, Narva is supposed to be teaching me, but she always glares at me every time I mispronounce something and always has her hand on her blade."

"She is an assassin; we are not used to dealing with the incompetent."

Felicity let out an undignified "Hey!" but Nyssa waved her off. "Be grateful that I am in charge of your training and not my father. He is not as patient as I am."

Felicity nodded and turned to leave when the words sunk in. "Ra's al Ghul is your father?"

She took the ear bud out and through it on her table then proceeded to bang her head on her keyboard. "Stupid assassins, always thinking they know best. Really, you'd think that after two years they'd know who's boss."

"I'm sure they know that better than you think."

Felicity spun around with a squeal and almost jumped when she saw Nyssa leaning against the door frame. "Aren't you supposed to be on a scout out in Shanghai?"

Nyssa shrugged and stepped farther into the room. "I see you have finally dropped the Goth phase. The brown hair suits you."

She glanced down at her knitted sweater and purple converse then ran her hand through her messy bun. "It's my natural color. I figured it was a waste to keep asking for hair dye. And stop changing the subject. What happened."

"Nothing serious. I found a castaway. Father wants me to train her. I came here to tell you you'll need to find a new partner."

Felicity tried to shrug off the anxiety that idea brought her and instead focused on the news. "He wants to recruit them?" This was highly unusual. There had only been one recruit since Felicity had been there.

"She was part of a shipwreck last year and somehow managed to survive one of the most dangerous islands I have ever heard of. Father believes she will be a great asset."

"Can I meet her?"

Nyssa stared at her for a minute, as if asking why she'd ever want to do that and Felicity decided she might as well clarify. "Starling City is in America. I'd really like to meet the other American in Nanda Parbat."

Sarah Lance was something else. She was blonde and incredibly jumpy as if she expected someone to stick a knife through her at any moment. Felicity couldn't really blame her. She was also stubborn and fiery and reminded Felicity of the statement, "Hell on Wheels."

Nyssa seemed exceptionally drawn to her and Felicity backed away, letting the two women bound together.

She started going out on the field more. She hated field work, mostly because it involved witnessing an assassination, but apparently Nyssa was busy training Sarah and Felicity was her replacement.

They took her toll on her. She thought she'd undergone about all the changes possible during the last two years but there was a difference between training to be a killing machine and actually using that training.

Felicity sat crisscross on the floor trying to meditate, but she couldn't focus with Sarah laying on the floor, talking loudly. "I have my first mission tomorrow. I'm alittle worried; I've never killed a man before."

Felicity's eyes shot open at that statement. "You don't have to! You're not a member yet, you can still leave."

Sarah's eyes widened as if that thought had never crossed her mind. "I can't. The league took me in. This is the least I can do to repay them."

"It's not the least you can do! Not if you lose your soul in the process."

Sarah snorted. "I already lost my soul on that island."

Felicity closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "When I first got here, I was a goth who couldn't shut up." Sarah opened her mouth to say something, probably to laugh, but Felicity silenced her with a look. "I was naive and all I wanted to do with my life was save the world. Now I'm helping to destroy it. I don't think I've smiled in six months and I know its been longer since my mouth ran away from me. This life changes you, and not for the better."

She sat there for awhile, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. Sarah was so silent Felicity would have thought she had left if she hadn't heard any footprints.

After a while she heard something that sounded suspiciously like a sob and her eyes flew open to stare at Sarah, tears running down her cheeks.

"I have to do this."

Felicity just nodded.

She slipped through the bar, pulling her hood further over her eyes.

It didn't take her long to find the back door and with a flutter of her lashes she was inside without a problem.

She made her way to the computer in the center of the room and in no time had her new algorithm up and running. She took a deep breath then quickly slipped out the window. Running and not stopping until she was a block away.

Slowly she turned to watch the bar burst into flames. She took a moment to collect herself then she pulled out her phone.

Najay answered on the first rig with a gruff, "Shuohua."

"Zhè shì jiǎgǔwén. Mùbiāo yǐjīng bèi táotài." She hung up before he could respond and made her way to the meeting point. Everyone was wrong; Paris was most definitely not the city of love.

It was late and Felicity could feel her lids starting to droop. She considered going back to bed, but Ra's had _requested _a virus and she knew better than to keep him waiting.

The silence of the night was broken by a slight creek on the floor and Felicity froze. No one came by this way especially at night, and even if they did they were too well trained to make a noise.

Slowly she lifted her knife from where it lay beside her and made her way towards the door. Quietly she pulled it open and ever so softly she moved into the hallway.

There was a figure moving down the hall and Felicity arched her elbow, ready to throw her knife.

The figure turned around quickly and Felicity almost jumped when she realized who it was.

She put her arm down and moved towards the blonde. With her free hand she grabbed Sarah by her arm and pulled her into the Death Star.

Once the door was closed she turned to face her friend. "What are you doing out in the middle of the night? I almost stuck you with my knife!"

Sarah laughed softly. "I'm glad you didn't."

Felicity scowled. "This is serious! if I hadn't been the one to find you, you'd be dead!"

Sarah sighed. "I'm leaving."

Her eyes widened and she put her head back against the door. "I'm assuming you weren't released?"

Sarah shook her head. "You know they wouldn't. I've been planning this for awhile and I've finally gotten everything I need."

"They'll come after you, you know they will. They won't stop, _Nyssa _won't stop, until they find you."

At Nyssa's name Sarah shivered but she kept her cool. "When i went on my first mission you told me that I would lose my soul, and you were right. Now I need to find it."

Felicity nodded. "I understand. I can try to hold them back as long as i can, maybe scramble your signal.

Sarah smiled and it broke Felicity's heart. "Thank you Lissy. You can come to you know. You're too good for this life."

Felicity ducked her head and tried to stop the tears. "I used to dream about going back home and forgetting all of this, but I've been here eight years and I can't do anything else. Besides, I don't think I'd be good at living on the run."

Sarah nodded and turned to leave but Felicity stopped her. "Sarah? Yuàn nǐ de chìbǎng dài nǐ gāo de jīn sī què"

Sarah smiled. "Jiǎgǔwén zàijiàn." And then she was gone.

END

**I'd love to hear your thoughts. I hope the character weren't too ooc; I'm fairly new to writing for Arrow. This was way longer than I originally had planned and I hope it was alright.**

**All the chinese I got in this fic was from google so I'm sorry if it was wrong. **

Shuohua: speak.

Zhè shì jiǎgǔwén. Mùbiāo yǐjīng bèi táotài: this is Oracle. The target has been eliminated.

Yuàn nǐ de chìbǎng dài nǐ gāo de jīn sī què: use your wings and fly Canary.

Jiǎgǔwén zàijiàn: Goodbye Oracle.

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters used.**


End file.
